


The Next Level

by CradleD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Content approved by SCAR, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaming, Gay, Homosexuality, Hormones, Kidnapping, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Machine Bondage, Machine X shota, Machine fuck, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Smut, Underage Sex, Virtual Reality, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: Turbo meets Drake, a formidable hero of the same age with powers acquired from video games!  The two must escape the clutches of a VR-controlling madman!
Relationships: OCs - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sin Corps





	The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> Images here
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/704845731600531568/784796816231235594/Clothed_resize_again.jpg
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/704845731600531568/784796863072698418/1_resize.jpeg
> 
> Art by Fairwind: https://twitter.com/fairwindNSFW

Hot breaths filled the midnight air. Squishy slaps penetrated the wall of sound that echoed in the bank vault, empty save for five people. Three were bound together with tight rope and sitting in a corner, watching the spectacle in the center of the vault. The two remaining were a large tan skinned man, squad leader to the other three henchmen, and a small 10-year-old boy.

The boy was no ordinary child, however. He was the red-haired wonder known only as Turbo the Speedster! The boy was able to run at speeds that far exceeded the capabilities of normal men and could shoot rays of light from his eyes that allowed him to see things from far distances. Deciding to use his powers for good, he went out every night to apprehend criminals and evil-doers, keeping Saturn City citizens safe from harm. 

The boy had one other attribute that set him apart from other kids. He was a raging, horny cockslut who relentlessly lusted after large, muscle-bound men with huge penises! This night in the bank vault represented a typical night for Turbo. Upon finding the bank thieves inside the vault, he dispatched them quickly and easily. He was pleased to see that they were all men. 

After using the rope he found in the corner to tie three of them together in a tight circle, he left one untied. That one, whom Turbo determined to be the sexiest, was now filling the boy’s guts with his 9-inch rod. Basking in a sea of bliss, his hands tied securely behind his back, Turbo basked in the feeling of the man’s dick pounding in and out of his yielding hole.

“Mmmmmm, yeah!”Turbo moaned. “Fuck, that feels so fucking gooooood!”

“I like it when you squeal like that,” said the crook, grasping tufts of Turbo’s shiny scarlet hair. “You got a really nice cunt in that ass for a little boy.”

The man pounded harder as he reached climax. Turbo could not hold back any longer. The increased pace of the man’s thrusting pushed him over the edge, and he came. He screamed as he felt his hot semen pool on the table beneath his belly. The man felt Turbo’s sphincter clench, which brought him over the breaking point. He pushed all the way into Turbo’s rectum so that his waist slammed into the boy’s plump rear as he ejaculated. 

The redhead squealed in reaction to the thrust. Thick globs of the man’s semen blasted into Turbo’s stomach, coating his insides with layers of hot cream. He thrusted a few times to stir the large pool of semen inside the boy as he decelerated. His cock slowly deflating, the man pounded one more hard thrust into Turbo’s ass before exiting. His penis flopped out of the boy’s hole, small droplets of cum seeping out of the anus as it twitched shut.

Panting, Turbo shook his head as he came down from the high of his ejaculation. “That… was so much FUN!” he said. He looked back just in time to see the man pull a gun out of the pocket of his trousers. Smirking, Turbo vibrated his hands at Mach 10 speed, severing the rope that tied his wrists together. Once free, he pulled his pants up, took the gun from the man’s hand, and tied him to the group in the corner in the space of approximately 0.0341 seconds. Wow, he thought. That’s gotta be a record! Satisfied that all the felons were tied securely together, the redhead pulled out his phone and called the police.

After ensuring the police would arrive in twenty minutes, Turbo hung up and pocketed his phone. He turned to the felons and smiled. “Had a lot of fun with you cuties, especially you” he said, winking at the man who’s semen congealed in the boy’s rectal cavity. “Hope to see you guys again soon. Don’t stay in jail too long, now. I wouldn’t mind another session with that fat cock of yours.” The boy turned and stuck his moist rear out at the helpless criminals. Slapping his plump butt cheek, he said “Toodles!” and sped out of the bank vault and flash of red and blue.

 _Good thing I left after bedtime_ , thought Turbo as he zipped through the city streets. _There’s no way I would have made it home in time for dinner_. As the young hero ran through the city, periodically tilting his head to avoid stray obstacles, he wondered if he should go home yet. The next day was Saturday, so he had plenty of time to sleep later. The only problem would be explaining to his parents why he no longer wanted to go to the Arcade and felt like sleeping until noon. He felt like he could explain easily, however. Lying to his parents made him feel bad, but, having begun his superhero career about a year ago, he had gotten used to hiding his activities from his parents.

Since the night was still young, Turbo resolved to keep patrolling the city. He hoped he would find another band of hot, muscular felons to make him cum again. As if answering his silent prayer in a twisted way, Turbo caught something in the corner of his eye. He skidded to a halt at the intersection of 45th and 9th. Adjusting his goggles, focused his eyes on a peculiar sight. A door was open at the arcade he always attended on the weekends. Turbo prepared to run to the spot, then stopped himself just in time to see a young boy close to his age step out of the door. 

The brown-haired, Caucasian boy was dressed in a black and yellow T-shirt, gloves and shorts. Even his shoes were black and yellow. Turbo passed over the simple wardrobe, however, and stole a look at the boy’s eyes, which were a shiny mix of golden yellow that gleamed in the light of the streetlamps. Turbo’s heart fluttered and he licked his lips. A hot blush formed on his cheeks. This boy was cute! Hopping with excitement, Turbo waited for a moment to see if anything developed further. Seeing the boy stand by himself, Turbo analyzed him further using the light rays that issued from his eyes. 

The boy had a dazed look in his eyes, as though he were dreaming. Soon, a dark-skinned man walked out of the arcade door, followed by two other boys who looked younger than the first boy. One of the younger boys was blonde and had blue eyes, the other brown-haired as well but with green eyes. Turbo watched the younger boys, who wore nothing but panties, pink tank tops and crocs with socks, wrap their arms around the boy clad in yellow and black. The dark-skinned man shut the door to the arcade and then walked down the street with the younger boys under his arms. They left the older boy alone on the city street. He leaned against a lamp post, looking as though he would pass out. Intrigued, Turbo looked around. Seeing no one else on the block, he bolted to the boy at top speed.

Turbo screeched to halt about 3 meters in front of the boy. The redhead’s sudden appearance seemed to take him off guard. His eyes widened at the sight of Turbo standing in front of him. “Hey, kid!” Turbo said. “Are you alright? You don’t look so good…”

The brown-haired boy moved his lips to speak, then clapped his hands over his mouth, his cheeks bulging. A loud gurgling sound came from him and he turned away, doubling over. He opened his mouth and a torrent of white fluid sprung out and hit the pavement. He vomited out the creamy liquid in three more waves, coughing as he finished. Turbo moved to comfort the boy as his gleaming emerald eyes caught sight of the liquid that pooled on the street. It was semen… and lots of it! Turbo looked around and saw the seat of the boy’s shorts darken with thick, creamy moisture. He was willing to bet that extraordinary amounts of cum fell out of his anus at the same time as it poured out of his throat. Turbo smiled, his heart rate increasing.

 _Looks like I’m not the only one who’s been having fun tonight_ , he thought. The brown-haired boy was still doubled over, his hands on his knees as he attempted to expel the last drops of cum from his mouth, a thick strand of semen dripping from his chin. Turbo patted the boy on his back with a liberal amount of pressure, then rubbed it, hoping to alleviate whatever pain the boy might have been in.

“It’s ok,” Turbo said. “Does that feel better?”

After a few dry heaves, the boy bolted upright, coughing a few more times as he wiped the cum from his face and chin. He shook his head and smiled, his complexion changing completely, his dimpled cheeks filling with a light rosy color. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” the boy said. “I always get like this after playing with my brothers. Their dicks are a lot bigger than mine, and they pack a lot of cream. I just take it all in while I’m playing with them and then let it all out after we’re done and then I feel better. It just took longer this time because they had that guy with us. It was still fun, though!”

Turbo blushed at the brown-haired boy’s exuberance. “What kinda game did you guys play?”  
“Oh we were just playing some video games,” the boy said. “I lost a few rounds to my brothers, so they got to shove their hard dicks in my face like always. I don’t know how they got that guy with the monster cock to come over, but once he got here, things got way more spicy!” The boy stuck his hand out. “My name’s Drake, by the way. What’s yours?”

The beaming redhead took Drake’s hand and shook. “I’m Turbo!” he said. “Wow, that does sound like fun! I love doing stuff like that with guys!”

“Me, too! My brothers are a lot of fun!”

Turbo looked Drake up and down. “I like your outfit. It’s really cute! Are you a superhero, too?”

Drake smiled and thumbed his nose. “Yeah, you could say that,” he said. “I’m the greatest gamer in the world! I’ve played so many video games, I can increase my stats, just like in a video game.” He waved his hand into the air in a half-circular motion and a translucent screen appeared in front of him. The screen showed a list of categories such as “strength, speed, agility, etc.” Drake moved his hand to the “strength” category and moved the adjacent meter until it was full. “Ok, I just increased my strength to max,” he said. He walked to a nearby dumpster. “That means I can pick this up easily.” To demonstrate, he bent down and then lifted the dumpster, which must have weighed over a thousand pounds, over his head with one hand.

Turbo gawked as Drake gently set the dumpster back down. Shaking his head, Turbo said, “T-that’s incredible! When did you get that power?”

Drake smiled and said, “Yeah, it kinda just happened over time. I don’t exactly remember when my powers came to me-”

A shroud of black engulfed the area, covering the boys in darkness. Turbo looked around trying to adjust his eyesight. He stuck his arms out and tried to feel for something in front of him. “Hello?!” he called. “Is someone there?”

“I’m still here!” Drake called back. Turbo recoiled at how close Drake sounded. The two boys were still right next to each other as though they were still on the same street. Perhaps they never left… Then, a bright blue light filled the ground and Drake appeared in front of Turbo, his eyes wide with surprise. Turbo looked down. 

The boys stood on pitch black flooring. Neon blue light divided the flooring into grid squares. The light was so strong that it illuminated the immediate area. Everything was still black, but with a shade of blue light that was just bright enough so the boys could see each other and the faint light of the surrounding area, which was blank. It looked as though they stood in the middle of a large void that stood on neon blue grid flooring.

“What is this place?” Turbo asked as he tilted his head up and looked around.

“Looks like a game grid,” Drake said, looking around in similar fashion. “I played a VR game that kinda looked like this about a month ago.”

“Yes, you did, Drake,” A voice called out. The voice carried a loud, metallic quality and resonated throughout the area. It seemed to come from above. “Indeed, you did… with me!”

“I know that voice!” Drake said.

“You do?” Turbo said.

“Yeah, it sounds like this weirdo I played VR-counterstrike with a couple weeks ago. No one had beat him before me. Like I said…” Drake smiled and pointed at himself with his thumb “… I’m the best gamer in the world.”

“WE’LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!” The metallic voice called. “YOU MAY THINK YOU BEAT ME, BUT THAT WAS A FLUKE, AND I’M GOING TO PROVE IT TO YOU RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!”

Drake scratched his head and looked up. “I don’t get how it was fluke when I beat you like six times on the same map. I even offered to give you a handicap and you said n-”

“ENOUGH!!!” The voice shouted. “I am Bitmap! Remember that name because it’s the last one you will ever know! Tonight, both of you dumb heroes will meet your end by my hands!”

Blue light flashed from the ground, forcing the boys to shield their eyes. A large contraption materialized out of the blue light in between Turbo and Drake. The contraption was a long table angled to look like a chair. It was cocked almost perpendicular to the floor. Small digital screens populated the sides along with small pincers that hid inside holes. The pincers burst from holes, revealing themselves to be metal tentacles. The table turned to face Turbo. The metal appendages seized the red-haired wonder, wrapping around his torso, waist and head, and pulled him onto the table.

“Turbo!” Drake shouted. He tried to help his new friend, but a stray metal tentacle wacked him in the face, knocking him to the floor. He looked up in time to see Turbo strapped to the table with metal straps. A silicone wrap issued from one of the metal tentacles and wrapped around Turbo’s mouth, sealing his lips shut. A metal strap wrapped around his torso, locking his arms to the sides. 

More silicone wraps came out of the sides of the contraption and wrapped around the backs of Turbo’s knees, pulling them back so his knees almost touched his chest. A metal tendril reached down and ripped his shorts off with its pincers. He was now naked from the waist down save for his socks and shoes. The boy’s spread butt cheeks gleamed in the shining blue light along with his exposed penis and testicles, his puckered asshole poking out. Drake blushed at the sight and looked away, not wanting to admit that he was turned on.

“Mmmmmpphh!!” Turbo struggled against the restraints to no avail. _Why can’t I increase my speed? What’s going on?_

“Don’t worry, Turbo!” Drake said, standing up. “I’ll bust you out!” He pulled up his data screen and increased his strength to max again. As he walked toward the contraption, however, a translucent shield appeared and formed an egg shape around Turbo and the table to which he was restrained. Drake punched the shield twice as hard as he could, but those punches didn’t even scratch it.

Bitmap laughed from above. “Fool!” he said. “Did you think I would challenge you without doing any research? I know all about Turbo and his stupid speed powers. Anybody with half a brain knows how to cancel out speed force by countering frequencies. That machine he’s strapped simply does that by-”

“Mmmmmpppfff…” Turbo moaned loud enough to drown out Bitmap’s voice. Loud farts squelched into the air as the cum from Turbo’s sex with the bank thief gushed out of his exposed asshole. The large globs of semen spilled onto the restraining table and oozed down to the bottom and to the floor. The redhead narrowed his eyes in relief, his face flushed. Drake watched the cum spill onto the floor with fascination. The realization that his new friend had also had sex that night made his heart flutter.

Bitmap’s strangled voice echoed above. “… W-what the f-fuck?” He said, coughing. “You… you’re a fucking faggot cockslut, too! Just like Drake! Good god… what the fuck is happening to superheroes?!” A pause. “You know… I was gonna have that machine spank you, Turbo, but, after seeing that little boicunt of yours vomit out that bucket load of cum, I have a better idea.” 

One of the metal tentacles slithered up and uncoiled in front of Turbo’s butt. Its tip opened and morphed into a huge rubber dildo that was at least 11 inches in length, 4 inches in diameter. A whirring sound issued from the device and moisture formed on the dildo, making it gleam in the blue light from the floor.

“I’ll give you just what you crave on a daily basis, Turbo,” said Bitmap. “But I don’t think you’ll like it this time. I doubt you’ve had a cock that big up your slutty little ass. Even if you have, this machine can go three times as fast and hard as any normal human being. It can literally fuck your brains out. And I won’t tell it to stop no matter how many times you cum.”

Turbo looked at the enormous dildo with wide eyes. His heart raced, his face red. The sight of the dildo and the thought of it penetrating him made his anus twitch. His young cock shot upright, fully erect. Harsh breaths blew in and out of his nose and sweat poured down his forehead as he stared at the dildo with anticipation. 

Bitmap was correct in assuming that the redhead had never experienced the girth that the rubber toy possessed. Normally, Turbo would be more than willing to try it out. Fear gripped him in this situation, however. He didn’t know who this villain was or why he wanted to torture the boys, but he had a feeling the maniac would use the machine to do more than pleasure him. The machine seemed more than capable of pounding Turbo’s ass hard enough to seriously injure him, if not kill him. 

“We’ll see just how much you love cock soon enough, Turbo,” He said. “I have something special in mind for the two of you.”

Drake clenched his teeth. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He searched his brain, trying desperately to think of a way to break Turbo out. _Come on, Drake. Think!_

Before the black-and-yellow clad hero could explore any solutions, the scenery changed. Sunlight trickled into the surrounding area from the sky above. Dusty, vacant buildings and a dirt road materialized. He looked around, mesmerized by the transformation. Something else changed. Turbo disappeared.

“Turbo!” Drake called. He looked up. “What did you do to him!”

“Nothing,” said Bitmap. “He’s still strapped comfortably in that little machine I designed. I just hid him from your view so you won’t get distracted. I’m actually helping you.”

Drake looked around again. His eyebrows lifted as recognition dawned on him. “I remember this place,” he said. “This is the map from VR Counterstrike I beat you on!”

“Indeed, it is,” Bitmap said, gritting his teeth. “Let’s just see how well you can beat the map this time. I have a proposition.” 

Blue light flashed to Drake’s right and a large green crate appeared. Drake stepped toward it and opened it. The lid swung open and revealed a copious array of firearms. AR-15s, FALs, and other types of rifles, accompanied by assorted submachine guns and pistols, sat gleaming inside the crate. Drake smiled, excited at the prospect of firing all these guns in the game.

“These guns won’t run out of ammo,” Bitmap said. “So you won’t have to reload. All you have to do is avoid getting hit. You and one other player are on the map. If you kill him first, you win. You will have only three chances to win.” A pause. Drake looked up, sweating again, as if he could feel Bitmap smirk.

“Every time you lose,” Bitmap continued. “Turbo will get his plump little butt plowed by that nice machine I designed. I’ll tell it to stop after awhile so you can give my challenge another try. After the third time you lose, however, I won’t tell it to stop.” Bitmap’s cackling laugh echoed throughout the surrounding area. “That means if you lose three times, your pretty new friend will be fucked to death! Hahahahaha!”

Drake gulped. He shook his head and pulled himself together. _Alright, Drake, you can do this_ , he thought. _You’re the best gamer in the world, remember? This wimp doesn’t stand a chance!_

“Are you ready, brat?” Bitmap said. “You better be, because the game starts now!”

A digital number “3” appeared before Drake. The “3” then changed to a “2,” then a “1.” The word “GO” popped up in front of Drake in neon green letters. Drake only had time to blink before he saw the “GO” disappear. A man dressed in black took its place 50 meters away from him. The man raised his AR-15 and pointed it at Drake. Thinking quickly, Drake ducked as the player fired at him. The boy rolled to his right and hid behind the green crate, missing the bullet by a hair.

Shots popped at him from the other side of the crate where the man stood. From the sound and volume of the shots, Drake deduced the player was slowly walking toward him, keeping up volleys of fire that kept Drake from lifting his head up. From this position, it was impossible to stick his hand into the crate to get a gun. He would be shot. He pressed his back against the crate and looked down, trying to think amidst the gunfire exploded over his head. 

Drake looked up and saw an alleyway just up ahead. He judged the time he would take to reach it. After making a quick calculation, Drake pulled up his stats screen and increased his luck and agility to max. Then, taking a deep breath, he bolt foreward, then darted around the corner and into the alley. He felt a bullet graze his shirt sleeve, but he knew he wasn’t hit once he rounded the corner. After running deep into the alley and rounding another corner, he looked back and saw no one. He looked forward, then to both sides. Convinced that he was safe for the time being, he bent over and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

A plan to get the guns formed in Drake’s mind. The boy waved a hand and a crude map of the area appeared. He pointed to his place on the map and then looked for the center, where he was sure his guns appeared. Pointing at the right spot, he put the map away and stood up, confident he knew where to go. Another alley that led to the center street was just up ahead. He walked toward the alleyway and, when he got close, planted his back against the wall and slid alongside it, sweating with anticipation. Once he reached the edge, he took a deep breath and plunged his head over the edge, looking around the corner. The street up ahead was deserted. Breathing a sigh of relief, Drake stepped forward.

_Click_

Drake felt the muzzle touch the back of his head. He froze. The shot came before he could think. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pop. The VR bullet entered the back of Drake’s skull, but passed through him, causing no pain. When Drake opened his eyes again, the map was gone. He was back in the black space lit by the neon blue grid flooring. Turbo lay strapped to the table in front of him, helpless as before. Drake blinked, confused.

“Ohhhh, too bad!” Bitmap said. “Looks like you blew your first try already. Time for your punishment.”

More blue light flashed behind Drake. Metal tentacles appeared and wrapped around Drake’s limbs and torso, pulling him to another machine exactly like the one that trapped Turbo. The thing strapped Drake to the table in the same fashion, wrapping silicon bands around his mouth and knees, tearing his shorts off and exposing his butt, the rest of his body strapped to the table. A tentacle appeared and morphed into an 11-inch dildo exactly like the one that would penetrate Turbo.

“Mmmppphh! Mmmppphh!” Drake tried to yell through his silicon gag.

“Oh, I never said I wouldn’t have fun with you, too, Drake,” said Bitmap. “I mean, if you’re such a loser that you can’t even save your own friend, what makes you think you shouldn’t suffer the same fate as him? Enjoy the ride! Hahahahaha!!”

The dildo whirred as it excreted lotion to slick itself. In seconds, it positioned itself in front of Drake’s exposed anus and then pushed inside, twisting back and forth in a half-circular motion to force Drake’s hole open. Drake screamed into his gag at the sudden insertion. Once the dildo broke open the anus, it rammed full-force into Drake’s rectal cavity, penetrating all the way to the hilt and reaching deep into the boy’s intestine. After sliding its whole length inside, the dildo slid back out part of the way, then back in. It repeated that process again and again, increasing its pace with each thrust. The machine reached breakneck speed and steadied, fucking Drake’s boy cunt in earnest. The boy’s body bounced slightly with each thrust of the machine, his limbs rubbing against the restraints.

“Mmmpphh…” Pain soon gave way to pleasure, and Drake’s eyes fluttered into the top lids, his body absorbed in the ecstasy of the machine’s fucking. The machine increased its speed at regular intervals, forcing Drake’s eyes open and making him scream into his gag. Dazed, he looked over and saw Turbo was experiencing the same thing. He watched the other machine fuck his new friend’s brains out, the black machine dildo pounding in and out of the redhead’s hole at an extraordinary speed. Turbo’s eyes were reduced to slits, his throbbing hard dick bouncing with the thrusts of the machine.

The two boys were completely helpless. They could do nothing but lay and let the machines ram the huge dildos into their yielding buttholes. Had the boys not already experienced anal sex in large amounts, the pain would have been unbearable. Their anuses were trained, however, and the pleasure from being filled with such huge girth outweighed any pain that came with stretching their anal rings. Turbo released a loud moan into his silicon gag as he felt the dildo repeatedly hit his prostate. The constant prostate pokes brought him close to climax already.

Drake took longer to plateau. As big as the synthetic dildo was, it wasn’t the biggest he had experienced. Neither of his brothers, Luke and Ethan, were as big as the dildos individually. However, the 8-year-olds regularly dominated Drake with their enormous cocks, sometimes waking him up in the morning by filling his ass with both of their dicks at the same time. The double penetration stretched his anal muscles farther than this machine dildo could.  
Yet, despite having experienced more intense girth, Drake was still overwhelmed with the speed and accuracy of the machine. The thing rammed into the boy’s prostate with every thrust, bringing him to a plateau after ten insertions. Drake closed his eyes, letting the bliss of the machine fuck absorb him. 

“MMMMMPPPHH!!!”

Turbo’s shriek into his gag made Drake’s eyes pop open. He looked over at his new friend just in time to see long ropes of cum shoot from his bouncing cock. Tears drained down Turbo’s cheeks as he came, warm spurts of semen flying everywhere, hitting his face and parts of his body. Seeing Turbo cum brought Drake close to the edge himself. He breathed harder through his chilled nose as he watched cum continue to shoot from Turbo’s dick. 

As the last spurts of semen oozed out Turbo’s rod, the machine slowed to a halt and the dildo exited the redhead’s anus, retracting into the side of the table. Drake’s eyes widened. He knew at that moment that he just had to cum and the machine would stop. The squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the thrusts of the machine, leaning his head back. Not long after he focused on the pleasure, Drake reached climax as well. He moaned loud into his gag as the waves of his ejaculation shot through him. He felt strings of cum burst out of his pulsing dick. The dildo pumped in and out of him slower, but maintained its power, slamming into the 10-year-old’s guts, accentuating his ejaculation.

Drake’s eyes were still squeezed shut as the pumping slowed to a stop. The last ounces of cum squirted out of his slackening member, and the machine removed the dildo from Drake’s anus, retracting to its original place. The straps on Drake’s table unhooked and retracted inward, releasing the boy’s torso. The silicon gag and straps released Drake’s mouth and knees. Free from the table, but too dazed from his climax to function, he slid down the angled table and plopped to his knees onto the cum-soaked floor. His gaping anus barely closed after the dildo slipped out.

Bitmap’s voice came from overhead. He was breathing hard, as though he had just run a mile. “How did you like that, Drake, you little cumslut?” he said. “Time for your second round. I would try harder not to lose this time, if I were you. You don’t want yours and your friend’s lives on the line for the third attempt, now do you?”

Not even considering that Bitmap now confirmed he would die along with Turbo if he failed a third time, Drake shook his head at the sound of the villain’s words and looked up. “What about my shorts?” he said, realizing the machine had ripped his shorts beyond repair.

“I’m sure you won’t mind running around naked from the waist down,” said Bitmap. “I mean you strut that slutty ass all over town anyway. Why not let it hang out for the world to see? Hahahahaha!” Drake blushed as he stood. He looked down at his bare waist. Cum slowly dried all over his crotch. Trying to pull his shirt down, he looked up as the surroundings changed again. 

The same map as before appeared all around him, but he was in a different location. The clearing was wider, the buildings smaller. Drake frowned. He realized this area made it even harder for him tactically. He had barely any cover or concealment. The few buildings there were, even though they were small, were spaced out farther than in the previous area. The boy’s enemy could be anywhere and could see him easily.

Blue light flashed in front of him and the same crate as before appeared. Drake opened the crate and saw the same guns as before. Not wanting to waste time, he grabbed the first weapon he saw, which was an M4A1 complete with a red dot sight and a foregrip. He reached for an M1911 pistol as well, but stopped when he remembered he had no way to holster it; he was naked from the waist down. Sighing, he settled for his assault rifle and stepped back from the crate as he saw the numbers appear in front of him. Something flashed in the corner of his eye as he backed up from the crate, but he ignored it, focusing on the countdown so the other player couldn’t catch him off guard again.

Raising his rifle as the countdown reached one, Drake got into a shooting stance and prepared to blow the other player away. The word “GO!” exploded in front of him again then disappeared. The street was still empty. His eyes wide, Drake paused for a millisecond, then dove to the right. The shot rang out into the deserted street. The boy made it into a nearby building as the bullet passed through his leg. He crashed to the floor and then jumped against the inside wall. As his back slammed against the wall, he looked at his leg. It was limp. The bullet immobilized it.

Drake panted, realizing he was a sitting duck. He could no longer move from his spot. The other player would pick him off easily if he tried to limp across the map. He had no choice but to camp inside the building and wait for the other player to find him. Shifting his weight, he shoved his body into the corner of the room. He looked at his surroundings. There was only one door in or out of the room. The flooring was wood. Bookshelves and a couple of tables adorned the room. Drake pressed his back against the corner and pointed his rifle at the door, ready for the player to burst inside.

Another shot rang out into the air. Concrete shattered behind Drake. He saw the flash of the bullet path as it passed through his chest. He looked down and saw through the highlighted path that the bullet hit his heart. The map disintegrated before his eyes. He was back in the black environment lit by the blue grid flooring. 

Turbo lay strapped to the angled table in front of him. The redhead’s eyes widened as they fell on Drake. The big black dildo that floated in front of his ass repositioned itself and then shoved once again into Turbo’s gaping hole, filling his intestines anew. The redhead threw his head back and moaned, the nerves in his anus re-ignited. He could feel every fiber of his body wrapped once again in agonizing pleasure as the girth pounded in and out of his rectal cavity.

Steaming breaths puffed in and out of Turbo’s cold nostrils, his head shaking as he tried to process the stimulation coursing through his body. His skin brushed against the metal restraints that fastened him to the table as his body bounced up and down to the rhythm of the dildo’s thrusts. Soon, the rubber schlong found the boy’s prostate again and hit it hard, speeding up it’s pace as it repeatedly assaulted his pleasure spot. 

Turbo screamed in ecstasy. Three more thrusts was all it took to bring him to climax again. His pulsing hard penis ached as more ropes of semen squirted out, spilling over his crumpled shirt and re-moistening his crotch. The boy’s breaths slowed as he lowered his head. He felt the dildo’s pace slow to stop before and exited his yawning butthole. The rim slowly retracted, refusing to close completely. 

The redhead let his head loll toward his chest. He looked up and saw a second machine pound Drake’s asshole into submission as it had before. The boy’s eyes were slits, his face red as an apple. His moans were loud and constant, creating a slight monotone. The dildo shook his body up and down as it repeatedly packed his guts full of its girth. Turbo watched Drake’s pounding with wide eyes, fascinated at how long the boy could last without cumming. 

Drake lasted another ten minutes of fucking before he slipped into another climax. He was so adjusted to ejaculation that he barely felt the semen eject from his springing penis. As he came, his machine decelerated the dildo’s thrusts and then flopped out of his gaping anus. Having fucked Drake to submission yet again, the machine released his restraints, letting the boy fall to the floor. Drake fell flat on his face in a small pool of his own cum, recoiling from his second hands-free climax of the night. His brothers at least had the courtesy of letting him jerk himself off as they fucked him.

Bitmap’s voice returned, panting from some kind of exercise. “Well… well, well, Drake,” he said. “Looks like you and your friend have handled my machines all right. But this is it, you little cunt. This is your last chance! Hope you’re ready to die!”

While the game map formed around him, Drake remembered the flash he saw out of the corner of his eye during the previous attempt. He sat up from the ground and tried to remember exactly what he saw. He struggled to focus, however, still recovering from the vigorous fucking the machine administered to his aching ass. Shaking his head, Drake stood and realized that he might see the flash again as the new game started. He looked around at the new map.

The surroundings were even more barren this time. There were three buildings and no road. Drake stood upon a vast desert plain. He swallowed hard. There would be nowhere for him to hide from the player. He tilted his head down and thought for a moment about how he could win. Then, he realized that the other player was at the same disadvantage that he had. The lack of cover was true for both players. All Drake had to do was find a vantage point before the other player could and wait for him to show himself. He looked up and smiled. He pulled up his stats and increased his accuracy and intelligence to max. His mind was now clearer than water.

The crate appeared before him. Drake opened the lid and picked up both pieces of the Armalite AR-50 at the bottom. Putting the sniper rifle together as the countdown began, he moved to get in position and then stopped himself. The flash in the corner of his eye appeared again as he predicted. Shifting his eyes to the flash’s point of origin, he looked at a spot on the corner of one of the buildings. The spot was small, but Drake could tell it looked different from the rest. The building was colored a light, desert brown, while the spot Drake observed was a metallic silver that gleamed in the simulated sunlight.

Drake looked down at his rifle, then at the spot. Figuring he had nothing left to lose, he got down to one knee and aimed his rifle at the spot. The countdown reached 1 as Drake cocked the sniper rifle.

“What are you doing?!” Bitmap screamed. “Don’t shoot that! F-focus on the game, you idiot, or you’re going to lose!”

Bitmap’s reaction was all the confirmation Drake needed. The boy pulled the trigger as the word “GO!” exploded in front of him.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!”

The bullet hit the silver spot dead on. Blue light sparked from the spot and then bathed the entire area, blinding Drake. When the light subsided, Drake opened his eyes again and looked around as his vision slowly returned. Something still blurred and darkened his vision even though he could tell everything should be brighter. Then, he felt the VR goggles over his head. He slowly lifted them up and took another look at his surroundings. 

He was inside a room with blue walls lit by white fluorescent overhead lights. Several computer monitors complete with a single keyboard sat in the corner. A VR headset that looked like the one Drake just removed sat on the keyboard, the chair pushed out as though someone hurried to leave.

“Mmmmppphhh! Mmmmpphhh!” Drake swiveled his head to the sound of Turbo’s muffled yells. The redhead lay struggling against the restraints that held him to the angled table. “So that was real…” Drake whispered. “Hold on, buddy! I’ll get you out!”

Drake ran to the machine that restrained Turbo. As he got close, metal tentacles slithered out from the sides and wrapped around Drake’s waist and legs. He barely managed to pull up his stats and increase his strength to max before one of the metal appendages wrapped around both his arms. Now that he had the strength to resist, Drake shrugged the metal tentacles off and pulled hard as he could, ripping them from their sockets at the base of the machine’s side. Electric sparks flew from the sockets as they ripped, damaging the machine’s circuits.  
As the machine malfunctioned, the straps holding Turbo to the table loosened and retracted, releasing the redhead from its clutches. Naked from the waist down like Drake, Turbo slid down the table, his bare butt sliding against the table’s metal surface. He fell to his knees in a small puddle of his own drying cum, coughing. Drake bent down to his knees and patted Turbo’s back.

“You ok?” asked Drake.

“Yeah… I’m fine,” Turbo panted, wiping spittle off his lips. Drake took Turbo’s hand and helped him up. Turbo staggered to his feet and shook his head. After a few seconds, he felt better. “Wow, that was some game,” he said. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Drake. “You have so much control, dude! How do you last that long without cumming?! I thought my cum was gonna blow my dick off!”

Drake blushed and giggled. “Well, my brothers play with me a lot, so I’m used to getting big stuff shoved up my butt…”

“Hehe, so you’re well trained, then,” Turbo said, raising his eyebrows. He looked down at Drake’s crotch and licked his lips. “How about I try out that cute butt of yours sometime?” The redhead smiled and winked at his new friend.

“Oh, um, well ok,” Drake said, blushing and looking away. Then, his eyes focused. “We need to figure out how to get out of here, first, though.”

“Hmmm…” Turbo lifted his hand and focused. His hand vibrated, increasing to Mach 2 speed. Time slowed and he ran back and forth across the length of the room three times in a millisecond. He smiled. “Sweet! I got my powers back. Whatever that machine was doing must have shut off when you broke it.”

Drake’s eyes gleamed. “Wow! Your powers are amazing!”

Turbo smirked. “Thanks! Yours are great, too, cutie.” After blowing Drake a kiss, Turbo looked around and saw a depression in one of the walls. “Let’s see what’s behind that.”

“O-ok…” Drake squeaked, his face red as an apple. 

Turbo zipped to the wall depression and pressed random places. He felt the wall give on one side and pressed hard. The door swung open at the middle, stopping so that it stood perpendicular to the ceiling and floor. Drake walked up to the open door and looked in the new room with Turbo. An obese man wearing a small burgundy t-shirt and corduroy shorts shoved clothes into a suitcase. As he threw a random shirt into the case, he froze. Turning his head, he shrieked in fear as he saw the boys looking at him.

“L-look!” He said. “I-I-I-I’m sorry, ok, I’m sorry! I just wanted to prove I’m better than you, Drake! I just wanted to play more games and win a-a-and I didn’t mean to hurt anybody and I’m sorry please don’t hurt me pleasedonthurtmepleasedonthurtmeeeee!!!” 

The man, whom the boys deduced was Bitmap, crouched to the fetal position in the corner and covered his head as he pleaded for the heroes to leave him unharmed. Drake and Turbo looked at each other and smirked.

“Your strength still at max?”

“Yeah.”

Drake cracked his knuckles and walked toward Bitmap. He punched the wall, making a fist-sized crater in the drywall. The sudden crack of the impact made Bitmap scream in fright. Drake stepped forward, grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him up, bringing his face up to the boy’s. The pathetic man squealed in protest. 

“How about you tell us how you brought us here,” Drake said, smiling. “Then take us back… and _maybe_ we won’t knock your teeth in.”

Sweat poured down Bitmap’s forehead and flabby cheeks. He looked back and forth between Drake and Turbo, who walked up to him so fast it looked as though the redhead disappeared and then reappeared in front of the mewling adult, making him scream again. The boys bared their grinning faces down on the helpless man, who whimpered in terror. To make a point, Drake, who still had a firm hold on Bitmap’s shirt collar, pulled his free hand back and formed a fist, as though he were about to knock the man’s head off his shoulders.

“OKOKOK!!!” Bitmap squealed, his voice cracking. “Th-th-th-th-there’s a teleport-t-tation device over there on the other side of the VR room!” He pointed a shaky finger at the device, which looked like a big cylinder. “I found your location on the map in my computer and sent my VR sets to the exact coordinates where I knew you’d be standing. They materialized above your heads and fell on. Once they were on you, I could teleport you back here and then guide you onto the omnidirectional pads… w-which I did. The coordinates to where you guys were standing before I picked you up should still be in the computer. All you need to do is push a button and get inside the tube, a-a-and the device will take you back. Just… just go away and don’t hurt me, please! I-I-I promise I won’t do it, again! I swear!!”

Drake lowered his fist and looked at Turbo, who smiled back at him. “Alright,” Turbo said. “I just have one question… why did you sound like you were tired when you talked to us in between Drake’s tries to win your game?”

Bitmap swallowed hard, his cheeks flushed a bright pink. He looked away. “Umm… I… uh… I was… masturbating… while I watched the machine fuck you,” he said. 

Turbo threw his head back and laughed. “Well, glad you enjoyed the show,” he said, wiping a tear from his eye. “Next time, instead of threatening to kill me, just message me on Grindr if you wanna see a show.” The redhead winked at the gawking man and gave his cheek a light slap. 

Drake looked at Turbo. “You have Grindr?”

“Of course,” Turbo said. “I just lied about my age. It’s pretty easy. I’ll show you if you want.”  
“Oh no!” Drake shook his head, blushing. “I don’t think my brothers would like that very much.”  
Turbo looked back at Bitmap and pointed at the teleportation machine. “Alright, get that thing going so we can get out of here.”

Bitmap gulped and nodded. He stood up and walked to the tube-shaped structure. Pulling up a small keyboard on the side, he typed in a short code. The tube opened and blue light crackled inside. The boys walked into the room and found their ripped shorts. Picking up the cum-soaked clothes, they walked over to the machine.

“Did you give it the coordinates where we were?” asked Turbo.

“Yeah,” said Bitmap. “It’ll take you back exactly where you were. All you have to do is walk inside and you’ll be there in a second.”

The redhead smiled. “Great!” Without warning, he increased his speed to Mach 5 and, using the speed to accelerate the force of his moves, zipped to the computer in the corner and smashed all of Bitmap’s equipment. After a few milliseconds, all the man’s electronics laid in irreparable pieces on the floor. Shattered glass from the broken screens blanketed the floor around the broken CPUs and computer towers.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!” Tears streamed down Bitmap’s face as he collapsed over his ruined equipment. He crouched over the broken materials and sobbed. Drake looked back at the pathetic man and felt a smattering of sympathy.

“Come on!” Turbo grabbed Drake’s hand and pulled him into the machine. As the boys entered the tube, blue light smothered them. As the light disappeared, the boys found themselves back on the street where they met. Drake looked down on the sidewalk next to the streetlamp. The cum he vomited out earlier dried on the pavement, making big white flakes.

“Hey, big bro! Who’s your hot new friend?”

Drake and Turbo turned around. The two younger boys Turbo saw earlier stood smiling at them. Turbo looked down and saw huge bulges tent their shorts at their crotches. The sight of their hidden cocks excited the redhead, making him blush. 

“Oh, this is Turbo,” Drake said, his face red as well. “Turbo, these are my brothers, Luke and Ethan.”

“Hi!” Luke said.

“Hey, cutie!” Ethan said. “You wanna come over to our place? We’re still horny and need someone else to play with. That bitch ass prostitute dumped us somewhere down the road.” He licked his lips as he raked his eyes up and down Turbo’s body. “You look like you can handle a good dick, like our big bro.”

Turbo smiled. “Sure! My real name’s Jesse, by the way.” 

“Ooooh, that’s a really cute name,” said Luke.

The four boys walked down the midnight street. Drake and Turbo walked along either side of Luke and Ethan, the younger boys maintaining a firm grasp of the older boys’ butt cheeks as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
